The Lost Prince
by Tivaroo
Summary: What if Arthur was kidnapped when he was still a youth right underneath the King’s nose. He grew up In Ealdor, yes that is correctly. Merlin, Arthur and Merlin’s friend William.
1. Prologue: 10 Years Ago

**The Lost Prince**

**Summery:** _What if Arthur was kidnapped when he was still a youth right underneath the King's nose. He grew up In Ealdor, yes that is correctly. Merlin, Arthur and Merlin's friend William. What is to happen you'll have to read and find out for yourselves. R&R please. Not slash sorry, maybe Arthur/Gwen. Don't know yet. Fixed._

**Prologue: _10 Years Ago_**

* * *

Nothing seems to be out of place in the kingdom of Camelot. A storm was rolling in from the south-west though. Uther was watching the storm silently, his mind was raging like the storm itself. His physician and good friend Gaius was standing beside him. They were both watching the storm and the young youths below in the green fields. Practicing their skills with the blade and other weapons that they would require when facing a foe.

One of them is the King's only son. Arthur Pendragon, who will one day be the future king of Camelot. It hurts Pendragon whenever he observes his child, scared that he'll see Igraine in those blue eyes. His well groomed flop of golden locks, the same colour as his mothers. Many could already see the great swordsmanship Arthur has developed in his short life of ten years. He'll also will become a great king and leader. Every man, woman and child adores the young prince for his fairness. He also can be quite a spoiled prat, bully and there were many qualities that are still showing light. Arthur is already too strong willed, and is sadly still fighting for his father's affections.

Uther's young ward, Morgana came to stand next to the king and to try and observe the young prince. She is of same age as Arthur. The tell tale signs of a great beauty shadowing her young features.

Smiling down at Morgana. "Where is your maid?" Uther has been finding near impossible to believe how close Morgana is to her young maidservant.

"Her mother is ill," Morgana is very bright and well educated for a ten year-old, well for someone in position as the King's ward. "So I have given her the day off."

"Very well than," Uther was about to say something to Gaius when a commotion from below in the practice field, had broken his concentration. Turning his head sharply to see that Arthur was no longer in the practice fields. All he saw was the small wooden sword, laying abandoned in the grass.

All the other younglings were all shocked and so were the knights and ladies, watching on. It was like Arthur had disappeared like the wind. That was when the looming clouds above broke its banks. Rain fell heavily, bolts of lightening were striking with a phenomenal ferocity. Mothers were hectically calling for their sons and daughters, to get them out of the wind. Uther's mind was elsewhere.

"Where is Arthur?" Uther spoke with a hidden fear, everyone who knows Uther best knew that Arthur was and still is his greatest fear, the type of fear Uther very rarely shows when ever around Arthur. The fear of losing a beloved child. The fear that watching Arthur practices his skills with a blade, a wooden one at that, will be the last. The last to watch his son and heir grow up to be a fine man, and a good catch for the ladies.

**……. **

Disoriented and lost. Running as far and as fast as he could to find some kind of safety. Arthur ran for his life. After managing to escape from that evil witch woman. His clothes were all ripped and torn from branches snaring into his clothes, tearing them to nothing but holes. Mud hid all of the colour of his shirt and breaches.

He was hoping that he was heading back towards Camelot. To his father, to home. All that was in his path was oceans of trees and grass, and really big logs. Hidden by moss and fungus. All of this was new parts to be explored by him. Slipping on some unsteady turf. Landing face first in the mud below.

There were new sounds to be heard. The sounds of two young youths of same age as him, even if he isn't aware how close they were to where he is currently laying in the mud. Tired and sore from running away from the evil witch woman, who had stolen him straight from under his father's nose. Would his father even care if he were missing. Would Uther Pendragon send out his greatest to search for his son and heir. Or would Uther never be able to find his only son and to leave Arthur to his own fate.

"Let's poke him with a stick then?" A young boys voice could finally be heard in Arthur's mud filled ears. "Just to see if he is still alive and breathing."

"I saw his foot twitch," a second voice soon followed in a hesitating tone. "If his foot twitched then he is still alive."

"You're no fun anymore Merlin," the first boy spoke in huge puff of annoyance.

Arthur then felt the strength and the courage to get out of the wet and yucky mud. To see if the boy's are a friend or foe to him. If they ask for his name, he'll give it just not the royal significance part. Just in case.

"Where am I?" Arthur begins to ask one of the boys as he found his footing.

"At the edge of Ealdor village," Merlin, the second boy answered with a smirk. "I believe our friend needs a bath don't you reckon, Will?"

"Ha ha, very hilarious," Arthur answers the question Merlin asks his companion. "Now point me in the direction of Camelot and I'll be out of your way."

"First your need a bath," Will sneers in contempt of being spoken like an imbecile. "What's your name?"

"Arthur," that is all Arthur is going to allow mere peasant boys to know of his name. "You must be Merlin?" Arthur points in the direction of the gangly looking boy. "And you must be Will?" Arthur walks with his arrogant nature, out of habit towards the other dark haired boy.

"Very good," Merlin commented on Arthur's quick pick up on their names and who they belong to. "It is getting rather dark now. We'll take you back to Ealdor with us?"

"And than can you find someone to take me back to Camelot?" Arthur wants to home where it is safe and where there are lots of guards watching over him. "My family and I were on our way to Camelot, when we were attacked by masked bandits."

Small lie, but true in the attacked apartment. Merlin and Will both nod their heads, and then they begin to lead Arthur to their home village, Ealdor.

**…….**

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Did I do good or not. Is it really that terrible to review. Even if it may or might not be the type of story you are looking for. Not sure if I will continue "For Camelot." I will if someone tells me if it is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 1: 10 Years Later

**Chapter 1:** 10 Years Later

…..

It was ten years ago till this very day in Ealdor. Arthur is still yet to return to Camelot and to take up his rightful place by his fathers side. To be the Crown Prince of Camelot. Now he is twenty years old. Helping out the poor villages with their farming or anything else that may be available for him to do. This isn't what he was trained to do. He should be leading his own Knights into the battlefield protecting Camelot and its borders. The people of Ealdor may be very kind, but is almost time for him to leave. There is something holding him back though and he doesn't know exactly why.

Seeing Merlin and Will conversing in comfortable way. In Merlin's hut. Arthur is grateful for their help and for that he has told them who he is. They've both agreed to help Arthur.

"What are you love birds gossiping about this time?" Arthur likes annoying them both in his usual arrogant way, has always managed to stay the way he has always been, before he was taken away. It helps Arthur to remain positive and to stay alive.

Merlin raises one of his eyebrows mischievously. "My mother wants me to go to Camelot," Merlin thought there would be a smile upon the princes handsome features. Arthur has been wanting to return to Camelot for ten years now and this could very well be the chance Arthur has been waiting for.

"It wouldn't be safe for someone with your prowess," Arthur knows what Merlin is capable of and what Merlin is. "My father will behead anyone who wields magic."

"I know, but my mother still wishes me to go under the care of someone called Gaius," Merlin says to Arthur. "As a favour."

"Good old Gaius," Arthur mumbles under his breath. "When do you leave for Camelot?"

"Tomorrow morning, Will wants to tag a long also," Merlin smirks at his good friend Will.

Arthur remains standing watching the two friends silently. In truth he should be glad that he is finally returning to Camelot. Inside his head so many visions are coming in and out in a fast flash. How would his father greet him when he realises Arthur is not dead? Has Uther Pendragon found another heir to the throne of Camelot.

…..

It has been ten years to this day, since his son and heir has mysteriously disappeared. Uther had his knights searching almost to every corner in all over the kingdom. Since then Uther has become more closed and stricter to all who deals with magic.

That isn't the only to change in the past ten years. Uther had reluctantly married again, only to conceive an heir to the throne, to replace the one he had lost. His new wife Catherine already had a son of her own. Who will be Uther's next in line.

Oh, how Uther wishes he had Arthur back. Arthur is missed by all who remembers him, they've never even conducted a funeral of some type. For Uther still doesn't want to admit it in his heart that Arthur is dead and gone. The only child Igraine had conceived and given birth to. The only one who wasn't stillborn.

……..

"We're not walking all the way are we?" Arthur has always dreamt of returning to Camelot astride a fine steed and welcomed in open arms by all. "How would it look when the heir to the throne is found walking all the way?"

"Walking isn't that bad your highness," Will mocks salutes Arthur. "We have very little money to pay for good horses. So it looks like we are walking to your big castle."

"Just what I've always wanted to do." Arthur sarcastically remarks. "How long does it take to say good-bye?" Arthur was watching Merlin as he says his farewell to his mother. He never got to say good-bye to his father and friends.

"Merlin is very close to his mother," Will was watching the prince, as Arthur observes Merlin. "Were you close to your father?"

There appeared to be a strange look inside Arthur's blue eyes. "I guess in a way we were close," Arthur replies in a guarded tone. "Here comes Merlin."

Arthur begins to walk along the path towards his home. Merlin and Will follow behind in a leisurely pace.

"Did I miss something?" Merlin whispers hastily to Will.

"I don't think our dear prince is as confident as he appears," Will replies in the same manner as Merlin's question.

"Well he was taken away from the comforts of his home and now he is returning home," Merlin has become rather close to Arthur during the past ten years, much closer than he is towards Will. "I just pray it'll end well for him."

"With us by his side, nothing will get in the princes way." Will kept his hazel gaze on the golden haired prince.

"I will just have to use my gifts if the need arises," Merlin smiles wryly.

"I can here you girls yapping away," Arthur speaks over his shoulder to the other two lads. "And Merlin, it will be wise if you don't use your sorcery in the presence of my father. I'd hate to see your head being chopped off."

"Here I was thinking you didn't care about my head?" Merlin mocks the young prince. "How do you know I am not using my gifts right now in your royal presence?"

"Because I know you Merlin," says Arthur. "You only use your gifts when it is due. Don't worry I won't reveal your secret to the king?"

"Always when you are around," Merlin's smirks at the face Arthur had pulled in sarcasm. "One might not never know what a prince could get up to when no one is watching."

"Into less trouble than a sorcerer," Arthur smiles with mischief. "Especially when one is about to enter the very kingdom, with the King who hates anything to do with magic."

"What does Uther Pendragon have against magic?" Merlin finds it odd that anyone could dislike magic so much.

"I never had the opportunity to find out," Arthur replies solemnly. That was Arthur felt it was due time for some silent time ti think about the next few steps it will take him to home.

……

**A/N:** _Well what do you think? Will it all end well for the three friends and what would Arthur think of his new step-brother. Find out in the next update. Hannah_


	3. Camelot's New Heir

**Chapter 2**: Camelot's New Heir

**. . . . .**

All three companions were admiring the grandeur that was Camelot's Castle. Everything was as it should be, nothing was out of place and you certainly can't call the castle unattractive. Arthur was feeling nervous about entering his home after a ten year absence. Merlin and Will both have huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well it is almost dusk and I am hungry," Arthur begins to descend the hills slope, the other two just couldn't tear their eyes away from the castle.

**. . . . .**

Eventually they have managed to enter the court yard, there were many knights and guards training or keeping an eye out for any kind of trouble. A crowd has gathered around a small platform, a man was being held by two executioners, whose faces can not be seen.

"This man has been found guilty of possessing magic!" A voice boomed from over their heads, Arthur laid his eyes upon his father for the first time after his ten year absence.

Every over words Pendragon may have said was swallowed and disappeared from Arthur's usual sharp hearing. Uther Pendragon hasn't changed much in the past ten years. What should Arthur do? If the King notices him amongst the crowd and dressed as a commoner. How can Arthur explain to the king? First he may just have to explain to Gaius and then maybe the old physician may be able to help Arthur.

The gasps were audible to hear from his two companions. Now they were finally be able to witness the Pendragon's fury and how he deals with Magicians alike for themselves.

"Come on you lot? I'll take you to Gaius," Arthur tells Merlin and Will. "Now you know Merlin why I keep on advising you not do it."

"I know how do it with out anyone knowing about it," Merlin cockily tells Arthur as they both began to ascend the steps inside the keep. "So how does it feel? To be back?"

"Don't know yet," Arthur tried to be at least honest with his two friends. "Ask me that question after I've greeted my father?"

**. . . . .**

The keep is much more grand then Arthur could remember it to be. Merlin and Will couldn't help but to be openly surprised. Arthur couldn't help, but to feel slightly embarrassed by all of his companions doings.

A young man surrounded by a couple of knights was chatting up some of young ladies-in-waiting. Even couple of the maidservants were amusing themselves to the knights forwardness. One of the young maidservants, was looking in their direction. Dark curly hair pinned up in peasantry style, a white gown with a yellow over dress. Her skin has been kissed by the sunrays a little too much, she wasn't fair in comparison to some of the other maidens of the court.

Somewhere in the far reaches of his brain. Arthur knows he has met her somewhere before. Their eyes connect for a brief moment only, a strange feeling shot through his spine at the short connection with their eyes. Turning his gaze away from the girl to watch some of the knights.

"Well, well what do we have here lads?" The young man that stood out in the crowd had spotted Arthur and his companions. "New servant boys."

The young man struts with an arrogant pride towards the three. "Where did the three of spring from?" The other knights were giggling at their leaders antics.

"From a kingdom far, far away from here," Arthur replies with his usual prat-nature. There was something about the man standing in front of Arthur, that he didn't like about. "Were here on personal business to see our dear old friend Gaius the physician."

"What's your names?" the man sneers his question, as if he is disgusted by the lot of them.

"The name I go by is Artorius," Arthur felt like he didn't want to give the man his true name. "My companions are known as William and Merlin. Now may we pass."

If Merlin or Will were surprised by Arthur not telling them his name, they chose not to say anything. For they also felt that there could be trouble for Arthur if he did so, especially in front of this young man.

"Enjoy your trip," the dark haired young man steps aside to allow the three companions to walks past, but not without tripping Will over with his foot.

Will landed with an 'omph' sound. Merlin and Arthur both turn around to glare at the man before them.

"Your friend should watch where he is going," the man laughs, his companions were also laughing. "Is he always this clumsy?"

"Only because you tripped him," Merlin cockily says to the young man before them.

"That is no way to talk to a prince, Merlin," so this man is a prince. "The names Philippe by the way."

"Prince of what?" Merlin asks with a daring smile, as he and Arthur help Will back on his feet. "Prince of Ass."

"Should watch your mouth Merlin. It could land you in to trouble," Philippe growls with contempt. "It appears none of you have any respect for the future king of Camelot."

Arthur was trying very hard not to hit the man. He has been replaced by another. Well perhaps that is what one gets when he or she goes missing for ten years.

"Leave it alone Merlin," Arthur places his hand on Merlin's shoulder, only to try to drag him away from the distasteful prince and his knights. "Forgive me companions, your highness. One gets hot-headed and the other gets clumsy in his old age. They're just not used to be in a presence with some with you enormous esteem."

"I feel sorry for you Artorius. To have petty excuses for friends," Philippe turns his head to return to his Knights, while Arthur and the others are off to find Gaius.

**. . . . .**

Eventually they did find Gaius' dorm. It wasn't that hard to get the true heir to throne to remember, just where Gaius' room was.

"Why did you not give that ass your name?" Will is still finding it rather difficult to read Arthur, even after ten years worth of trying to read, but still the Crown Prince is very hard to read.

"Don't know. Just felt like the right thing to do at the time," Arthur reluctantly explains his reasons why. "In the ancient language Arthur was more commonly known as Artorius."

"If it is commonly known, then why didn't Prince Philippe say anything?" Merlin has forgotten how well educated Arthur is.

"Just proof, he is more muscle and good-looks. Rather then intelligence," Arthur smiles wryly at the thought.

"Does that not remind you of someone?" Merlin whispers hastily for Arthur to hear alone.

"Will likes to think he has what it takes to capture even the fairest of ladies," Arthur felt Will punch his arm in jest. "Well here we are."

"Should we knock?" Merlin raises his fist to knock on Gaius' door.

"Why don't we just barge in to see if he is home?" Arthur sarcastically says to Merlin. "He could be with the King for all we know or he could be seeing a patient. After all he is a physician in a castle."

When no one came to answer the door. The three companions just barged in to see if Gaius is home or not. There was nobody.

"Guess we just have to wait?" Will says in a gloomy voice. "Wonder if the physician has any food lying around."

"Don't me smack you for stealing an old man's food?" the three of them spin around to find an elderly man, with snow white shoulder length hair was staring at them quizzically. "Which one of you is Merlin?"

"That would be me," Merlin was standing in the middle. "My mother wrote you a letter, which should explain the reasons why she wanted you to have me."

"Poor Merlin," Arthur shakes his with silent glee.

Gaius takes his eyes away from the letter Merlin has offered him to take in his own hands. To gaze at Arthur. His eyes begin to widen with confusion, happiness and something else in his wise old eyes.

"How is it possible?" Gaius' lets the letter to fall out of his fingers.

"A long and ancient tale to tell, Gaius." Arthur begins to tell the old man. "No one, especially King must not know I am here. Just not yet."

"Uther has searched for you everywhere," Gaius walks up to get a closer inspection of Arthur. "Everywhere it is possible for a man to go for. He has been insufferable to live with afterwards."

"I ended up in Ealdor. No search party came for me," Arthur looks to the floor. "A witch woman took me away from the practise ring. I managed to escape he clutches, never seen her afterwards."

"The wooden sword you were still using, is still where you had dropped it," Gaius sighs heavily at the memory of that dreadful day. "Don't worry all of your secrets are safe with me."

"Call me Artorius than," Arthur pointedly tells Gaius so. "That is what I told the future King of Camelot."

"Uther never wanted to replace you Arthur. He eventually gave in to the courts wishes and remarried Lady Catherine. Philippe is not the heir to the throne, the people wants," Gaius watches Arthur as he paces the small room. "I guess somewhere deep inside Uther wanted Philippe to be you, but he failed. For Philippe isn't you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Arthur stops pacing so he can observe Merlin and Will.

"Than why don't you reveal your true name?" Will questions Arthur's motives. "You've always wanted to return in all of your glory and to here the people cheer out your name in the streets."

"Its not that simple any more Will," Arthur exclaims in frustration.

**. . . . .**

**A/N:** _Thank you all for your kind reviews. To the ones I haven't thanked personally. Enjoy. Hannah_


	4. Chapter 3

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 3:**

The Rightful Heir Returns

**. . . . .**

Merlin was surprised, but not all that surprised by Arthur's all of a sudden reluctance to reveal his true identity. To reveal himself as the rightful heir and to reclaim his place by his father's side. Merlin isn't too sure if he would do the same thing or not, if he were in Arthur's shoes. Glad that he isn't. To be the true prince of Camelot returning to find his place has been taken by some fraud, that must be difficult for Arthur. Who has dreamt of returning for so long now? And no matter what path Arthur will chose, Merlin will follow his friend to the end of the earth if it comes to that.

The very Prince Arthur is sleeping on the same floor as him. Will had taken the bed, the only bed Gaius could spare them. Hopefully will go as planned in the morning or more like later that day. Seeing as it is morning already, despite it still being dark outside.

"I can hear that brain of yours ticking Merlin," Arthur began to say in the early hours of the morning. "Very annoying when normal people are trying to sleep around here."

"Than don't listen," Merlin retorts. Beginning their usual banter in an early hour of the morning, was not what Merlin had in mind. Not yet anyways.

"You're usually very chirpy in the early hours of the mornings." Arthur rolls on to lay on his side to observe the troubled warlock. "What's troubling you then?"

"Why don't you want the King or Philippe to know your name?" Merlin was now sitting up all the while watching Arthur's face and to see if there was anything he could decipher anything Arthur doesn't tell him. "Like as Will had said to you last night. You've dreamt of returning to Camelot for almost ten years now. Returning glorious so you'll be remembered for eternity. Why all of a sudden-"

"Like I've told Will last night and you were there listening," Arthur's hair was all mused and all over the place, as he too sat up. "It's not that simple anymore Merlin. Many things can happen in between then and now. Gaius agrees to my plan also by not revealing myself properly to either my father or that git of a prince," pausing to lick his lips and to think about his next sentence, so it could be explained in simple manner for Merlin to understand. "Its just the way it is Merlin. Just like the way you can't use your abilities in this castle or Uther could kill without blinking an eyelid."

"Are you trying to say that your father could have you killed. If he believes you are posing as the Arthur he had lost all those years ago," Merlin knows that wouldn't be true for some strange reason. "What would happen if you are revealed for who you truly are?"

"Wait and see what happens, I guess." Arthur was glad to have someone like Merlin watching his back. "That just the way things are. Back in Ealdor your life was simple and you have little understanding about politics or what it is like outside your village."

"Ealdor is your village also Arthur. Nobody really cares if you are the High King of Albion," Merlin jests cockily.

"That day may never come Merlin. There may never be another High King of Albion in our lifetime or after wards. The Kings are too busy fighting amongst themselves to care about legends of old," Arthur turns his head to see if Will was up or not. "Lets have fun?" Nodding his head in Will's direction.

Merlin slyly smirks at the sheer idea of doing something nasty, not really nasty, but all the same it would be fun also. Arthur likes to cause other people mischief, it is just the way he can keep himself sane and alive.

**. . . . . .**

Merlin and Arthur weren't only ones awake that morning. They also were going to cause some mischief to one of them or possibly all three of them. Philippe was in his mothers room, Lady Catherine who is yet to earned the right to be called Queen.

"He has returned as a mere commoner?" Lady Catherine was speaking to her son. "There is no way he can become the next King of Camelot. Now that Uther Pendragon has finally began to see sense that you are the one true heir to throne."

"We should dispose of him before the King knows who this Artorius is. It has taken me almost four years if not more to convince Pendragon that I more than I appear and I would not fail Camelot," Philippe goes to stand by the large window in his mother's bedchambers to witness any of the early risers below. "Arthur can not take his rightful place as the true King of Camelot, not while I am still alive mother."

"Arthur is the one we wish to dispose of. Not his puny friends, they can't do anything to jeopardize our mission. They won't know it was us who forged this delightful scheme to get rid of dangerous pest," Catherine observes her son as he paces her chambers. "Your right my son. We must get rid of our pest once and for all. We've taken him away from that practise field ten years ago, that was a mistake. I should've just killed him before the great Pendragon's very own eyes."

"You didn't know that Arthur would make an escape mother," Philippe's dark eyes came to rest upon his mother's. "Never know this might actually be fun."

With that they started cackling up. Laughing because they believe everything they plan to do will work out for them.

**. . . . . . **

"Do you think this is funny?" Will points at the drawings on his face. "When would the two of you grow up?"

"Good question Will." Arthur replies with a mocking smirk. Admiring his and Merlin's artwork. "Blame Merlin, he is one who found the quill."

"That was not my idea Will," Merlin throws a dirty glare in Arthur's direction. Lounging in one of the chairs with his feet on the table. "Blame his royal highness over there."

Gaius had chosen that moment to walk in. "Feet of the table!" Gaius pushes Arthur's feet of his kitchen table. "People eat of this table."

"What's wrong with my feet?" Arthur asks with a wry smile toying with his lips. "They may smell a little-"

"A little is an understatement," Will couldn't help himself. "They smell like something decomposing-"

"Have you smelt your Will?" Merlin waves his hand in front of nose, as if proving a smelly situation. "Don't whose is worse? Will's or Arthur's?"

"You'll have more then smelly feet if you don't find something to keep yourselves out of trouble," Gaius tries not to smirk at the face Arthur had pulled at his suggestion. "Even you Artorius. Unless you are planning to go before the king and tell him something about yourself."

Arthur's face was unreadable and Gaius wonders what else had happened to Arthur to keep his face nice and stoic. He was still behaving like a prat around Will and Merlin, but there is something that is forcing Arthur to keep his expressions hidden from everyone who cares for him. Perhaps he'll have to ask either Merlin or Will about it all. Arthur used to be so carefree as a youngling and many had loved him for it. The golden prince may have suffered greatly during his ten year absence. Probably more than Arthur may have or haven't realised yet.

"We could have look around town?" Will suggests to Merlin and Arthur. "I am here only for a few days-"

"That sounds like a splendid idea Will and make sure Philippe isn't around to trip you," Arthur gets out of the crudely made chair he was recently using to sit on.

"Be careful Artorius, especially Merlin here," Gaius stares at the young warlock. "Make sure he isn't found using magic in the streets."

"I've told Merlin multiple times not too use his gifts, but does he listen to me," Arthur stares at Merlin also.

"Maybe it is best I stay here and help Gaius then? If you think I am that unstable?" Merlin crosses his arms across his chest angrily.

"Who'll keep an eye on our highness here?" Will points in the direction of Arthur with a huge smile. "Come on Merlin it will be fun."

"Keep two eyes planted on both of them William?" Gaius suggests to the insignificant one of all three. Gaius feels sorry for young William to be surrounded by a prince and a warlock.

"Lets go. We'll be back for lunch Gaius," Arthur throws Gaius a splendid smile with no malice what so ever in that one smile.

The three of them were out the door before Gaius could call them back. They were young lads in a big city after all.

**. . . . .**

Gwen was walking around the streets. It was market day, many were wondering about. Hoping to by the best bargains they could find before anyone else can get them. Even some of the rich and the powerful were haggling for some decent cloth.

Some one bumped into her nearly causing her to fall into the mud below. A pair of strong arms caught her fall.

"Are you alright Miss?" A pair of blue eyes were locked on her own and this powerful sensation ripped through her body.

"Thank you," pulling away from the man to get a better look. Tall and fair.

Guinevere couldn't help but stare at him. He seems familiar for some strange reason, almost as if she had seen him before. There were two others standing on either side of him. One was rather fetching to look upon, while the other one is rather plain.

"Have we met before?" This she asks the fair one.

"I've just arrived in town," the fair one has spoken.

Gwen couldn't help noticing the way his companions were trying hard not to snigger. "I'm Guinevere, but some call me Gwen."

"Nice to meet you Guinevere," the fair offers Gwen a brilliant smile, a smile that could lit up anyone's spirits up.

"Is this man causing you any trouble Gwen?" Prince Philippe asks Gwen. Lady Morgana arrives at the same time as Philippe.

"No we are just talking, sire," Gwen has never liked Prince Philippe, just hearing the name makes her stomach crawl. "We've only just started talking. No harm done."

"Hello there Artorius," Artorius turns his fair head to notice the crowd that was watching them with some interest. His blue eyes returns to glare mockingly at Philippe.

"Leave them alone Philippe," the Lady Morgana tells Philippe. "They've nothing wrong besides talking to my maid. As far as I am concerned they've done no harm to her, so leave them alone."

"Not yet they haven't," Philippe sneers at Artorius and his friends, but his glare was mostly resting upon Artorius. "Artorius is the one Gwen should watch out for."

"What's the matter Philippe? Afraid of a mere servant boy," Artorius' tone mocks Philippe with a mocking glare and smile to match his tone. "I'm the one who caught Guinevere from falling after someone had bumped into her. I've never harmed a girl and never will."

"You will announce me as your highness," Philippe is ugly when he gets grumpy. "I've told you Morgana these young lads a danger to our society. The smell of trouble is practically pouring out of them as we speak."

"You have no idea what my friends and I could do to you. After all we just simple villagers and we are not used to be close and personal with a prince," Artorius has gone into his prat mode. "Or even seeing one of the kingdoms most fairest ladies." With this bows in front of Morgana. "Must feel sorry for them putting up with the likes of you."

Gwen covers her mouth to hide her smile from Philippe. Morgana was doing almost the same thing. They do find it hilarious when Philippe is getting a taste of his own medicine from a mere farm boy. Many of the others in the street watching them were laughing outright. Nobody truly likes Philippe, only because of the shoes he is trying to fit in. He isn't the prince they truly want to take over from the Great Pendragon.

"Its seems that I have that last part right. You must feel alone right now-" Philippe had thrust his sword against Artorius' throat. "Is this supposed to scare me?" Artorius wasn't even blinking an eyelid. "For it isn't working your _highness_."

"Guards arrest this peasant and his friends," some of the guards did their duty of arresting Artorius and his friends.

Philippe had managed to break some the skin on Artorius' throat causing an ooze of blood to come out. Artorius didn't seem too concerned, in fact he is still smiling at Philippe. Artorius did however resist the cold hard irons bound to clam around his wrists. He fought back in the style only princes and knights do. Two of the guards were now lying unconscious, but not dead.

Taking up one of the swords the guards, pointing the blade at the guards holding his friends firmly.

"I order you to let them go, now!" Artorius orders the guards. "Or you'll face a worse fate then your friends."

"Who are you to order the guards around?" Philippe advances towards where Artorius is making his stand. "Guards forget his friends. Take their ring leader instead."

Artorius' eyes turn black with controlled anger. "Why don't you arrest me yourself Philippe?" Artorius dares Philippe with a mock smirk. "Or are you afraid of a mere peasant?"

"You are suicidal my friend," Philippe smiles at the fair young man. "Is it really that terrible excepting ones fate as a peasant?"

"That's because I am not a peasant," Artorius glances briefly at his friends noticing the cautious frowns and the shock upon their faces, almost as if they are aware of what Arthur has in mind. "I'm a man just like you. Thriving to become someone you were never destined to be. To be the heir to throne must be ghastly business for you, knowing that the King never wanted you to become the next King of Camelot. For that place has been held sacred for another Prince of Camelot, hasn't it. How embarrassing to know you are neither wanted by the people of Camelot and the great Pendragon himself?"

Philippe is physically shaking with uncontrolled fury. Even his sword arm is a tad shaky. "Be careful of what you are saying my friend. There are many here who do want me to be in that worthless of a princes shoes."

"Lets ask the people then. Ask them who would they prefer to be the next king of Camelot? Me or you?" Artorius looks around the crowd.

"You are not a Prince, but a peasant. Have you been drinking this morning?" Philippe roars with laughter, causing his followers to laugh with him.

"I don't drink." Artorius calmly looks among the crowd before they fall gracefully upon Morgana. "Don't you recognise me Morgana? Your maid, Guinevere, had though we have met before. Which is true we have met before in the past? Long times ago mind you."

"No, sorry I don't recognise you," Morgana replies with a curious frown, before turning to observe Gwen's expressions. "Who does this man remind you of Gwen?"

"I don't remember, he just appeared familiar to me for some strange reason. Felt that I have met him before or maybe it was just my mind playing up on me," Gwen replies to Morgana truthfully.

"Then allow me to refresh you-" Artorius didn't have chance, for he caught the sight of Philippe's sword swinging towards his head. Thinking real fast to parry, the two blades caught up.

Sparks almost flew off the iron moment their blades connected fiercely. Some of the crowd began to scream, gasp or do nothing. Even Philippe gasps at the sight of a mere peasant using a sword. Artorius neither gasped nor even blink an eyelid, just merely staring coolly into Philippe's dark eyes.

"Don't think this is wise for the heir to throne to be fighting a mere peasant in front of his own people? Then that would be really embarrassing knowing that a peasant kicked your ass," Artorius flashes Philippe a daring smile, mocking Philippe even further. "I've been trained by the best ten years ago. I may be a bit rusty, but one can never know."

"What is going one here?" Artorius didn't even jump or drop the blade when the voice of the King interfered his concentration. "Put the swords down before either you get hurt."

Only then Artorius turn to face the king. Uther Pendragon had come down to see what the fuss was about himself. To see his step-son was fighting with another lad dressed as a peasant.

"How many times have I told you to keep your head cool?" Uther steps in-between the two young men.

"Forgive me my lord," Artorius bows in front of the king. "But he started it all."

"How dare you interrupt me?" Uther glares at the fair young man, then the strangest thing had happened to that glare. Those eyes. Uther thought to himself. "You are under the care of Gaius, are you not?"

"Indeed my lord?" Artorius glances in the direction of his friends. "Merlin here is the one who came to become Gaius' ward. While just William and I tagged along."

"We'll have this conversation inside the Keep? Guards take these young men to my throne room and then get Gaius," Uther turns to leave with Philippe and Morgana following him.

**. . . . .**

Gathered in the Royal Keep of the Palace, also known as the throne room. The royal courts were gathered to see what is going on. Gaius standing by his three young wards.

Arthur was silently observing his father, as were the other two. "This is not how I had planned it?" Arthur whispers to Merlin and Will so no one could hear them.

"At least you don't have to wait?" Merlin is deeply concerned what could be install for them all, not just for Arthur. "Never know this could teach Philippe not to pick on you?"

"Gaius?" Arthur hoarsely whispers the physicians name as he sees a strange woman standing by Philippe's side. "Who is that woman?"

"That is Catherine, your fathers new wife. Philippe's mother," Gaius replies in the same fashion Arthur did a few minutes ago.

Arthur was about to say something else to Gaius when –

"May the one known as Artorius step forward please?" one of the royal magistrates spoke out for the king.

Arthur steps forward to stand directly in the middle of the throne room, just in front of Uther Pendragon. Arthur looks at his father and no one else.

"Forgive my lord for speaking my own opinions about Prince Philippe, it was not my intentions to pick a fight. He shouldn't have called the guards to lock my friends in irons, when I was the one insulating the Prince," Arthur glances briefly in the direction of a fuming prince Philippe. "He needed to be taught a lesson. If he hadn't decided to clasp Merlin or William in irons, then I wouldn't have attacked the guards. They were only doing what they were ordered to do, but they hadn't done anything to Philippe. The fault alone is my own, not my friends."

Arthur returns his blue gaze upon his father. Sadness begins to plague his mind and chest. Does his father not recognise his own son? If Gaius could recognise him, than why doesn't Uther.

"You speak as if you are one of our own?" Uther begins to pounce with questions.

"That is because I am one of your own," Arthur is ready to give his true identity up, perhaps Merlin is right. It will teach Philippe a lesson. "Ten years ago to this very day to be exact. I gave Prince Philippe and Gaius the name Artorius, merely to protect myself from my enemies."

"You gave Philippe and Gaius a false name?" Uther really doesn't see what Arthur is trying to say or maybe he just doesn't want to show it front of the royal court.

"Indeed, father," now there gasps from the royal court, Uther himself remains passive as per usual. "I do not lie, unless I have to protect myself from others."

"Arthur?" Uther descends to stand directly in front of the long lost prince. "How do I not know you are lying now?"

"I would never lie to my father, the King of Camelot," Arthur continues to stare into his father's eyes. "Unless it is needed. I am telling you truth that I am indeed Arthur Pendragon."

"I was only testing you," Uther uncharacteristically pulls Arthur for a hug, many of the royal court were beaming. While many were frowning at the distasteful manner of the two Pendragons. "Welcome home Arthur."

Uther didn't care that he was allowing his mask down for all to see the tears of joy shinning through his eyes. The rightful heir has returned to him. Their joy may be outlived.

**. . . . .**

**A/N: **_I nearly had tears of my own. Not because of that last part, but because you have no idea how times I have rewritten this particular chapter. It was probably the most difficult of them all to write. By the way. The Prologue is in the process of being re-written and so is Chapter 1. Thought I should warn you. As to the lovely lady who had reviewed, saying I need a Beta. I know I should need one, but they just get in the way. Thanks anyway for noting some of the mistakes that I have clearly didn't see with my own eyes. Hannah._


	5. Chapter 4: Catherine is Nimueh

**. . . . . . . **

**Chapter 4: **

Catherine is Nimueh

**. . . . . . .**

It was almost as if everything was the way as it should be. Before Arthur's abduction. There was now one slight problem. Arthur can't be the heir to throne without causing mayhem with his step-mother and brother. Arthur had already seen the taste of Philippe's anger and his mother Catherine. Now as he finds himself in his old bedroom. Lost once more with his memories of a past life. How will his father, the King of Camelot, like to learn that his Lady wife, is the one who had kidnapped his true son and heir? Catherine isn't her true name. The name the witch woman had whispered in Arthur's ears, ten years ago.

Nothing will go back to the way things were ten years ago. Arthur has realised his mistake of not returning sooner, rather than to wait ten years to take up the crown. The crown which, only the crowned prince of Camelot can wear. Arthur isn't entirely sure why he had waited for ten years to find a reasonable chance. A chance to return to his father's side. Was it all because of Merlin and Will's home village, Ealdor? Or was it because he was afraid. Afraid of what may happen if he had returned ten years ago. All Arthur knew for certain, was that he is incredibly confused right now.

First things first. Who can Arthur tell about the truth about Catherine? Never will Arthur forget that face and the name of that awful witch woman, his abductor. Who is he to trust? Never has Arthur had uttered the name of his abductor to either Merlin or Will, out of fear or something that goes far deeper than fear. Merlin is magical though and Arthur can trust Merlin with his life. Merlin it is then. Must be with Will or with Gaius or both.

**. . . . .**

Will and Merlin were in the court physician's rooms. Discussing something that most likely is about Arthur. Gaius was there also, brewing some kind of medicine and joining in with the discussion whenever he could.

Pushing the door opened, all three paused to watch Arthur striding into the room. His face is unreadable, but his eyes appear to be troubled.

"Your Royal Highness," Will bows mockingly to the fair young prince. "What a surprise to see you again-"

"What do you know about Catherine, Gaius?" Arthur begins his strenuous task of asking questions about the witch woman that is his father's wife.

"Not very much, your father became besotted with her about five years ago," Gaius observes the tall and fair young man. "Why do you ask, Sire?"

"Catherine isn't her real name, at least that is what I remember. I could be mistaking her for another," Arthur notices the smiles falling off Will's face and the same includes Merlin, smart friends he has. "Nimueh or something else, it has been ten years since I heard her speak a name in my ears. But I could never forget a face like that in a hurry."

"You know of Nimueh, how?" Gaius hasn't heard that name in twenty years or less.

"It was because of Nimueh, I lost my childhood ten years ago and now it seems she has taken my father a way from me," trying not blink as Arthur continues to watch Gaius with his blue eyes. "Catherine is Nimueh, Gaius."

Gaius was speechless. Not even within a hundred years would he ever forget the face of the most powerful sorceress and the one who is responsible for Igraine's death, not to mention the birth of Arthur. Before the Great Purge and the war against magic. Now it would seem it was Nimueh, who had taken Arthur away. Before the very presence of Uther.

. . . . . .

**Chapter 5;** _will be coming shortly._

_Pray tell me what you think? Should I still continue or not. Bet you didn't expect that and the chapter title would have given some of it away. It would have captivated your attention, forgive for this chapter being a tad short. Felt as if it needed to be paused once more, besides it is late and I have chores to do. Hannah._


End file.
